Daughter of Enyo Sarah Match Battles the Olympians
by Huggable Killer Bunnie
Summary: The daughter of a not-so-well-known goddess has greived for her father, been treated poorly by fellow campers, and has decided to seek revenge on all those who upset her originally well life.she and her brother seek revenge on the Olypmians, their parents


**-Prologue-**

**Just after the fall of Greece, Enyo and Ares started fighting. Enyo decided to be with Poseidon and Ares was unsupportive, understandably. Poseidon began to love Enyo, which was due in part to her ability to "convince" people to do things in her favor. Enyo decided she wanted to be with Ares again, but he didn't want to get with her again this time. Poseidon found out and got angry. Poseidon made a vow that as long as he remembers Enyo's discretions against him, neither she or her family will be able to live in or near water. They will simply sink. If they attempt to swim, the current will pull them to the bottom. This proved to be an annoyance to Enyo.**

**Enyo, sister and supposed lover of Ares, is just as warlike and just as destructive as him; she actually orchestrated the destruction of major cities. She had a daughter by the name of Sarah Match, who was raised for four years by Jake Match until his untimely death. Enyo is bitter about how little recognition she gets, and how Ares now gets **_**all **_**the credit. Ever since Ares and Enyo broke up, they were too similar to each other and all they did was fight, Ares never admitted she did any of the destroying or blessing of the winning team in major wars.**

**20 years after the Great War of Olympus:**

**-Episode 1-**

**I, Sarah, stared out through my goggles, not excited in any way about what was about to happen. I look out at the dark, murky water that I was supposed to jump into. I had been through worse than this. I was sure of it. Almost.**

**Looking around at the others in Camp Half-Blood, all enjoying themselves, completely oblivious to my own turmoil, I wanted to rip their guts out. Normally, a daughter of Enyo would not fear water, battle, or much else.**

**Since the cabin had been erected, I had managed to be the only one in the Enyo cabin. No brothers or sisters, I was reduced to hanging out with my cousins from the Ares cabin, the Phobos cabin, and the Deimos cabin. I figured that as the grandchildren of Ares, the Phobos and Deimos kids should just be in the stupid Ares cabin to save space in the commons.**

**As for the swimming thing, I couldn't. Plain and simple. I had never learned and didn't plan to. However, Chiron (a centaur that is a white stallion) decided I should learn seeing as how it may be a useful skill in the future. I disagreed. If I had been meant to swim, I would have been fathered by Poseidon, not Jake Match. My father had been just as fearful of the water as I ended up being.**

**My dad had always known I would be different. It was inevitable, after all I was the daughter of Enyo, a war goddess. Of course I was under careful watch by the camp director, Dionysus, because I have a tendency to… maim other campers. It's not like they can do anything about it anyway, it's called "training". There are always loopholes in the system.**

**So, I held my breath and dived. With a splash I plunged deep into the icy water. I had not intended to go this deep! I struggled to go up. It was like the water was pulling me down. Seeing how I was sinking, and fast, I figured I wouldn't survive to exact my revenge… I mean what? I didn't want revenge. Don't know what your talking about…**

**I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see (although that may have been due to the fact that I had my eyes firmly closed), and I was freezing. I felt someone grab my arm. Opening my eyes took all my willpower but I did it. On my arm was a boy I hadn't seen before, and it looked like he was pulling me up. Was it up? Or was he pulling me farther down? I started fighting. Surely a stranger wouldn't be trying to save me. Not sure why he would want to harm me, but when you're a demigod its more likely that a strange pulling underwater isn't trying to save you. Just generally a safe bet. **

**I broke free and swam in the opposite direction he had been pulling me. Seeing that pulling me by hand was a waste of effort, he put his hands out and made a strange movement. Suddenly, I was being pushed by the water. A moment latter, I broke through the surface and was coughing and sputtering. The boy was once again at my side and was hauling me to shore. This time I did not struggle and just let him tow me along. I figured he must be a Poseidon kid, otherwise he would probably be incapable of doing that water trick. Not to mention, the fact that once we got to shore he wasn't even wet.**

**The boy started checking me over as if looking for something. I laughed and said "Are you looking for signs of damage or something? As a daughter of Enyo, war can't hurt me, let alone a little water. Why did you save me anyway?" The boy looked me in the eyes and all signs of worry that may have been there before were certainly gone. "Chiron asked me to watch out for you. He informed me of your inability to swim and that you may have needed assistance. I would appreciate a little more gratitude after I saved you. I can assure you, with the way your acting, I am disinclined to do so again." he stood and walked away.**

**I could see Chiron in the distance and he stopped the boy. Because of my being a demigod and all, I had extremely well developed hearing. I could hear Chiron say "Jacob, is she ok? I suppose it wasn't the best idea after all…" Jacob responded "Oh she is fine I am sure. She has enough life in her to show no gratitude for he life, I am sure she will survive the ordeal mentally unscathed, that is, no more than she is naturally." then he left.**

**That night in my cabin, I grabbed my last bag of gummy bears. All I could seem to think about was Jacob. I was eating almost all of my bears trying to figure him out. Why did he freak out so bad at what I had said? Why did his brown hair glisten in the sun like it was wet? Why was his eyes the color of the sea? Was it all thanks to his parentage? Probably. Did he hate me now that I had insulted his generosity? Probably. I drifted into a fitful, dreamless sleep.**

**The next morning, I went to eat some more gummy bears and noticed I only had about seven left, so I went to the dining pavilion alone. Seeing as I wasn't hungry anymore, I sacrificed over half the food on my plate to the gods, and ate about a fourth of what was left. Just then a boy with pitch black hair and bright green eyes, came running up to me. He was wearing a white dress shirt and dark-grey pants. "Sarah, Sarah!" he cried.**

"**What is it Neo?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Ok, so his name wasn't **_**really **_**Neo. It was actually Neoptolemus, but that was just too long, plus when he told people his name they kind of looked at him funny. Then he had just interrupted my intention of sneaking off to take a nap instead of climbing that stupid lava wall thing. I really hated climbing that wall. Lava is liquid rock and I just didn't like liquid in general.**

**Ok so his name wasn't **_**really**_** Neo. It was Neoptolemus. Named after the son of**

"**Ms. Dare is here. She said she had the feeling it was going to be important. She had visions and wanted to come here. She's staying for the whole month!" Neo always loved Ms. Dare, the current Oracle of Delphi. Up until about 25 years ago, the Oracle of Delphi was a mummy that had been cursed by Hades. The curse was lifted and Ms. Dare took over the prophecy thing. The fact that she was at camp was generally a sign that a quest was going to take place in the near future. The "Great Prophecy" had been fulfilled when she was a kid by the Hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson. **

**Usually Ms. Dare wouldn't live in camp directly. She would live around or near it.**

**I said "Neo, calm yourself. It looks silly for someone dressed as fancy-assed as you to be freaking out like this. It's so very unlike you as well. You're usually so calm and collected." and with that I walked towards the Big House where Ms. Dare surely was. **

**Once at the Big House, I saw that I was right about Ms. Dare being there. She was standing in the rec room, near the ping pong table sipping some tea. "I have something for you." she said when she saw me. "Information that you might be happy about." then she cleared her throat. "Erm… **_**You will be visited by a god whose choice, will grant you a present of the will of voice, a gift from a god whom you much admire, a chance at the love and hope you once desired…**_** Meh. Not as good as Delphi's but I came up with it on the way here so you had better like it." then she broke out laughing at something.**

"**Um… Ms. Dare? Not to be ungrateful or anything but… what was that supposed to mean?" She looked at me confused, like I had three heads. Or maybe like I wasn't smart enough to count to three. Either one. "Basically it means, you are going to get a gift from the gods that if used properly can make your old wishes come true. Not that you probably remember them. You gave up on them so long ago…" Now it was my turn to look at her confused.**

"**Oh well, you'll know what I mean soon enough." then she whispered to the side so only I could hear, "I dreamt about it all. I am so proud of what you are going to do." then she winked at me like we shared a secret. Honestly, I had no idea what she was talking about, she shared the secret with herself, so I just smiled and nodded.**

"**So, um… When exactly is this 'gift from a god I much admire' supposed to get here?" I asked her as innocently as I could, trying to hide the fact that I was psyched to be getting something from the gods. The last thing I had gotten was from my mother and it was an amber necklace that had a perfectly preserved specimen of moly, a herb that makes spells not work on you and such (that's where the phrase "Holey Moly" came from). The amber pendent was about the size of my fist, and the moly inside was just a little smaller. No mortal can pull it from the ground, and, as far as I was aware (being half mortal and all) demigods couldn't either. But seeing as how gods can pretty much do as they please…**

"**Oh it shouldn't get here for a few days yet. So I suppose you will just have to wait it out girlie." Ms. Dare said. A throat cleared somewhere else in the room and I remembered that Ms. Dare and I were not alone. "Oh dear, I beg your pardon My Lord, I got so caught up in delivering a 'prophecy' on my own that I neglected to see to you, Dionysus. Do you forgive me?" Mr. D grumbled something unintelligible. He was wearing a blue and green Hawaiian shirt and jogging shorts. Of course.**

"**So why did you decide to grace us with your presence Rachel?" said Chiron. "Oh I had the feeling a quest was going to be embarked upon soon and felt the need to come so if I am right, I will already be here and wont need to come in a rush or anything. You would need the quest results to be foretold would you not?" Chiron responded, "I suppose that makes sense. Did you envision this quest already?" "No. Had I seen it already, I would simply have e-mailed you already instead of coming here. I just had a feeling. Women's intuition."**

"**Oh, great. I came here and got ready so I could find out a quest **_**might **_**happen soon. I got dressed for **_**this?"**_** and then the merciful lord Dionysus disappeared. Personally, I wasn't sorry to see him go. Never really liked his personality much. Though I suppose since he decided to let me practice in secret, I had to tolerate him.**

**Ms. Dare and I went outside for a walk. I went outside to grill her about my up coming gift. Seriously, how can you **_**not**_** be excited about a gift from the gods, especially since the only god I actually admired was my mother, and being a gift from the goddess of war and destruction it **_**had**_** to be good.**

**My attempt at nonchalance, however, failed miserable. "So, um… What exactly… **_**is **_**the nature of the gift I'm going to get? Is it a weapon? Or is it ganna be a **_**vial**_** of seemingly useless moly?" "Hey, don't be dissing the moly. It's actually quite useful in certain situations." "Yeah whatever. So, what is it?" Ms. Dare looked at me and leaned over me to say, "I tell you, you will find out soon enough. Even if I was so inclined to divulge that information, which would probably **_**really **_**piss off the god your getting it from, it wouldn't prepare you in the least for it anyway, so why bother?"**

"**Can you at least tell me which god I am getting it from please?" I was to the point where I was about to start begging. Ms. Dare seemed to ponder this. She was just about to answer when a boy came walking up. I recognized him as Jacob. He was walking with Neo and they were talking quietly. They hadn't seemed to notice they were walking right towards us.**

**I didn't want to be the one to notice the other so I turned my full attention on Ms. Dare. "So, which god is it that sent me the present?" She answered, "I don't want to tell you lest I upset the goddess in question. As a general rule, angering the gods is a big no, no." "Well, I'm sure you wont be in trouble because I asked myself. And even if you do anger my mother I am certain that she would forgive you such a tame indiscretion if you sacrificed a good portion of your food to the fire. She isn't unreasonable." Ms. Dare looked at me startled. "How did you know it was your mother?" "Good guess. I just figured it had to be-" just then I was knocked over by someone running into me. I was on the ground and he was on top of me. Jacob.**

"**What's your problem? Do you have dame-bramage or something?" I said, angry at my interrogation being interrupted. Then, embarrassed at my outburst, I felt my face flush and said, "I'm really sorry about that, I don't know quite where it came from." Jacob looked down at me with confusion, like he was trying to figure out why I would yell at him then apologize for it. I was trying to figure out the same thing.**

**He was studying me now, very, very closely. My face flushed deeper under his scrutiny. Finally he said, "Yeah, I forgive you I guess." He still looked like he was trying to figure something out. "Well, if you forgive me, then get off me." He was still sitting on my stomach. This time his face flushed. He scrambled off me as fast as he could.**

"**Well, that was certainly interesting." said Ms. Dare. She kept looking back and forth between me and Jacob. I was still on the ground, too embarrassed to get up on my own. Jacob held out his hand and said, "Here, let me help you up since I helped you down." **

**I took his hand and he pulled me up. I could hear a bunch of noise and ruckus coming from the commons. Everyone else heard it as well and turned to look back at the cabins. We set off in silence.**

**When we got there, Greg Hammond from Ares cabin was walking around, obviously boasting about something. I personally didn't care what someone from Ares had to say, but some of what he was saying drifted over to me over all the noise being made by the other campers.**

"… **going to see my father. He has a special mission for me involving some low-life minor goddess named Enya or something stupid like that. Yeah, I'm ganna show her! She will be sorry for whatever she did to upset my father. Both of us are going there to do something. Working together. 'Cuz that's what the favorite son does with his father." the stupid idiot was saying.**

**I said, "What was the name of the low-life minor goddess again? I seem to have missed it. Please repeat it." Greg Hammond looked at me and smirked. "Actually now that you mention it, I think it wasn't Enya after all. I think it was the 'goddess of war' Enyo. Your pitiful mother." In the distance I could hear what sounded like explosions.**

**My loathing must have shown on my face, because Hammond's smirk grew bigger. "Whatcha ganna do about it? Fight me, Match? Bring it, if you can; after all, you are just a woman, like your mother." Not only was he dissing my mother, he was also bashing women in general. You can't blame me for what I did. I punched him. In the face. Hard.**

**He drew his sword, and I reached for mine, just to realize I had left it my freaking cabin. Gods I was stupid sometimes. Hammond started laughing. I punched him again. Apparently he was stupider than me. He came at me and I sidestepped and tripped him. "Sarah!" I heard from somewhere behind me. I turned to see Neo with a sword. He threw it to me and I caught it by the handle.**

**Hammond came at me again. I unsheathed my sword and parried his attack. He kept coming at me, and I kept blocking. Apparently it was a fairly even match. After all, we were both children of gods of war. I pretended to start to tire out, slowing my movements, appearing as if it was everything I could do just to keep him from hitting me. Realizing the easy victory he came at me with all his might. At the last minute I dodged and brought the hilt of my sword into the pit of his stomach. He ran right into it.**

**Hammond collapsed. Around the commons, there was almost complete silence. Finally Mr. D came out and said, "Sarah, are you beating up campers again. I suppose if you are I'm just going to have to punish you. You are going to do inspection of the cabins for the rest of the month. Seems suitable enough." He started to walk away when I said, "Sir, if I may, I would like to tell you the reasoning behind me… subduing of him." "Go on then if you must." he responded impatiently. "He was making fun of my mother, as well as women, saying how we are inferior to men and such. Just thought you ought to know that sir."**

"**Fine. You only have to do it once. Happy now?" then he disappeared.**

**That night, after we had all left the campfire and set off for our beds, I snuck into the woods. Unlike usual, Neo fallowed me. I had invited him once before, but he didn't want to come for fear of killing something. Mr. D was already there waiting for me. He had grown accustomed to me coming to "practice" every Wednesday night. Basically I was honing my skills so I wouldn't accidentally blow something up.**

**I focused on a tree stump. I heard every demigod feels it differently when they are training themselves. I felt a tingling in my stomach. Almost like I had butterflies **_**in **_**my stomach and caterpillars **_**on **_**my stomach at the same time. Weird feeling. I focused harder and suddenly, the tree stump blew up. I was happy until I noticed that a big piece had hit Mr. D in the head.**

**Before he could say anything, I quickly said "Neo, umm… your turn." Neo didn't look to happy about that. He looked around for a target. "Hey, Mr. D, do you know any… dead pets that have been buried here by any chance?" Neo asked kind of sheepishly.**

**I looked at him and said, "Why don't you just summon some undead people thingies? I know you can. Remember my eleventh birthday party?" Neo blushed and looked away. He put his hands out in front of him and focused.**

**A small fissure appeared just in front of him and two British soldiers came out of the ground, bayonets poised and ready to fire. Neo suddenly collapsed. I ran over to him and the soldiers disintegrated, the fissure closed. Neo opened his eyes and I sighed in relief.**

"**Can I try again?" he asked me. "I don't think that that's such a great idea." I said uncertainly. Neo looked at me pleadingly. I was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes. "Fine."**

**Neo stood up and held his hands out in front of him and focused again. A slightly bigger fissure appeared and out came five British soldiers. Then five more came out. Then ten more. Soon we had roughly thirty British soldiers standing in the little itsy clearing, bayonets ready to kill.**

"**Umm… Hi guys. Thanks for coming. This was just a drill. No need to kill anything um… you are dismissed." Neo said, probably hoping they wouldn't kill him for calling them out unnecessarily.**

**The fissure closed and the soldiers disintegrated again. Neo looked tired. Like **_**really **_**tired. I was surprised he didn't pass out on the spot. Considering all he had done, he probably should have passed out right then. But for some reason he was still standing. I personally would have probably been unable to use all that energy and stay awake. I actually wouldn't have been able to use all that energy period.**

**Mr. D didn't look impressed. He just said, "Are you both through for tonight then? I have other things to do." Then he disappeared.**

**I muttered under my breath, "No. I'm not done. Thanks for asking." Neo didn't hear me. "Hey Sarah, could you show me that trick with the convincing people thing?" I looked at him. I hadn't done that since I was five or so…**

"**Umm… sure. Just bring me somebody and I'll show you."**

**A few minutes later he showed up with a boy from Hermes' cabin. I think his name was Johnny Steels. I wasn't quite sure though. Neo walked up to me, waiting for me to do something. I whispered to Neo, "It has to be something simple. Lets see… ok, you ask him to get me some gummy bears."**

**I looked away so as to not affect him at all as Neo walked up to Steels and said, "My sister was wondering if you could possibly get her some gummy bears. She is almost out." I could hear Steels chuckle as he said "No way. I have gotten in so much trouble for going and borrowing stuff like that. Why would I get in trouble for some chick I don't even really know, only to get gummy bears? At least give me something interesting to borrow." I could hear him start to walk away when Neo said "Fine, could you go steal us a car?"**

**I looked at Steels and focused. My voice became sweet and smooth as I said "Your name is Johnny right?" he said "Yeah so?" I focused harder. "I would **_**really **_**like some gummy bears. I am almost out and I cant **_**stand **_**being without them. I would **_**really **_**appreciate it." I also batted my eyelashes and looked as sweet as I could. My stomach was tingling worse than when I had blown up the stump.**

**Johnny Steals looked kind of flustered as he said, "Uh, sure… I could probably get you some easily. I shouldn't get in too much trouble for just borrowing some gummy bears for a friend…" Then he walked off as if in a trance.**

**I smirked then turned to Neo. He was looking off in the direction of Steels in awe.**

"**I **_**really **_**want to learn how to do that." he said. I looked at him and laughed. "You couldn't handle it buddy. NO way." Neo glared at me. I laughed and headed for my cabin.**

"**Hey Wait Sarah!" he said and ran after me.**


End file.
